


Wild Love

by hydraxx



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, minor angst but nothing serious, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydraxx/pseuds/hydraxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to Terrasen is long and arduous, and not much can stay hidden. How much time can the lovers steal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

Aelin Galathynius was flustered.

Her night with Rowan had awakened a deep lust that she was desperate to satisfy. Since then, however, Aelin had been swept up in preparations for the trek to Terrasen – and unable to find a single gods-damned moment alone with the warrior. It didn’t help that Lysandra launched into merciless teasing as soon as she found out about the encounter. Every time the shape-shifter shot her queen that knowing grin, Aelin’s patience slipped a little more.

Despite her smoldering desire, Aelin was truly happy for the first time in a long while as the court made its way north. Their traveling days were pleasantly warm and filled with the talk and laughter of people momentarily unburdened by guilt. Evangeline was trying to teach Fleetfoot little tricks; Aedion and Rowan were locked in an amusing contest to be the most successful hunter in the party. Lysandra was thrilled to be in full possession of her powers once again and spent little time in human form, preferring to fly alongside Rowan’s hawk or run with Fleetfoot. Her court’s contentment leached away Aelin’s anxiety about returning to Terrasen. No matter how much work was needed there, these people would become the strong foundation her country deserved.

Rowan returned from a hunting excursion late that afternoon to find his queen unexpectedly irritable. As he handed his kill over to Lysandra for dinner preparations, she leaned in and whispered, “She’s been pining for you all day. Aren’t you Fae supposed to sense what your lovers want or some nonsense?” He silently raised one eyebrow, trying to hide his amusement at her skepticism. She huffed. “Regardless, go see to her. Sneak away if you must. But I won’t be responsible for her moods when you’re the cause.” She turned back to the fire and set about assembling their meal.

Aelin was sitting a few yards away, sharpening her weapons. Rowan settled next to her and produced his own whetstone and daggers. When she glanced up at him, a smile lit her turquoise and gold eyes. “Good hunting?”

He shrugged. “Good enough to feed us for the night.” She shifted her focus back to the dagger in her hands as Rowan looked around their campsite. The other three humans – _well, mostly human_ – were all occupied. He seized the opportunity and leaned down to brush his lips against the curve of Aelin’s ear.

“I missed you, Fireheart,” he murmured, and she shivered delightedly at his touch. He nuzzled lightly at her neck, sending a spark of lust right to her core. Aelin reclined against the warrior and grinned up at him. “Trying to tempt me, hmm?”

Rowan returned her smile. “Lysandra seems to think I ought to do a little more than that.”

Aelin snorted and shook her head. “Why am I not surprised? She’s been needling me about it ever since she found out,” she laughed. “At least Aedion doesn’t know yet. He wouldn’t let me hear the end of it.”

Rowan chuckled. “I wouldn’t be so sure that he hasn’t figured it out,” he said. “He does have half-Fae senses, and Gavriel’s son isn’t likely to be unobservant.”

The queen waved that comment away. “He hasn’t said anything to me or had a staring contest with you lately, so I think we’re alright.” She reached up slightly to press a kiss to his cool lips. Their eyes met and he released a shaky breath as she withdrew, still in awe that this stunning woman could want him. After a moment Aelin sighed and went back to her weapons. Rowan followed suit.

Working over the fire, Lysandra shook her head at the awkward lovers. They would figure things out soon enough.


	2. Midnight

Aelin awoke deep in the night with one of Rowan’s arms flung casually across her waist. Aedion, Lysandra, and Evangeline slept on. The queen hummed contentedly and closed her eyes again, savoring the warrior’s touch. She considered his peaceful face for a moment. It would be a shame to wake him, but… a wave of desire pulsed through her core and she tossed her concerns aside. She gently brushed her dry lips across his, eliciting a sleepy whimper.

Rowan’s eyes fluttered open, his drowsiness quickly dissipating as Fae instincts surfaced. _Is everything alright?_ he asked silently. Aelin’s heart throbbed at the worry in his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him slowly, sensually, relishing the feeling of their breath mingling.

The male’s pulse accelerated. He broke the kiss suddenly, peering around the dark campsite at their companions. Aelin cupped his cheek to turn his attention back toward her, whispering, “They’re asleep. Kiss me again.” He gladly obeyed.

Their kisses grew rougher even as they tried to avoid stirring the others. They grasped quietly but desperately at one another, digging fingers into cloth, nipping at skin, pressing their bodies ever closer within the shared bedroll. Aelin gasped as Rowan nibbled at the pulse point just below her jaw. She raked her fingernails down his chest, pleased by the rough growl that rose in his throat.

His groaned “Aelin –” was cut short with a strangled sound when her fingers dipped into his pants. “We can’t,” the male panted, struggling to regain control of himself. “Not here. Not now.”

With a disappointed huff, the queen withdrew her hand and placed it on his shoulder. She drew him close for a searing kiss. Rowan’s long fingers pressed into her lower back to prolong the moment, but too soon Aelin broke away and nuzzled against him instead. His scent of pine and snow enveloped her.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Fireheart,” he laughed. She merely smiled into his chest, trying to banish the thought of anyone’s death until uneasy sleep overtook her again.


	3. Patience

By the end of the second week, Aelin’s patience was wearing dangerously thin. Aedion refused to let her venture away from the court, even with an escort. She understood his concern, and it wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy time with her cousin, Lysandra, and Evangeline – they made a physically and emotionally difficult journey bearable – but she was desperate to find time with Rowan. She ached to feel his cool caress on her flushed skin, to hear his whisper laced with desire. Instead, she rode at the head of the group, leading his horse while he scouted in hawk form.

The midmorning sun was making sweat roll down Aelin’s neck. She brushed it away testily. Between the heat, their dwindling food supplies, and the fact that she hadn’t had a proper bath since leaving Rifthold, the queen’s nerves were quickly fraying. At this point all she needed was someone to pick a fight and fiery hell might well break loose.

As if on cue, Aedion guided his mount alongside hers. “What’s the matter with you?” he demanded. “You’ve been brooding all morning.”

Aelin ground her teeth at these stupid Fae males, always nagging her about their own territorial bullshit. Why hadn’t she ridden with Lysandra today? At least the former courtesan understood her current predicament, unlike her boneheaded cousin.

“It’s nothing,” the queen said. “I’d just love a day not spent on a gods-damned horse, is all.” She tried to control the annoyance in her voice and failed miserably.

The general scowled. “You know we can’t lose any time with Adarlan in upheaval –”

“Yes, of course I know!” Aelin snapped. His patronizing tone was the last straw. “You think I don’t realize that every day on the road is more dangerous? That people loyal to the dead king have been out for my head since they heard about Narrok? I’m not an idiot, Aedion!”

Both their horses stopped as the riders tensed, Aelin staring daggers at her cousin, Aedion trying to hide his hurt under a mask of irritability. The queen saw Lysandra and Evangeline falter behind them, clearly wary of whatever battle of wills was about to occur.

“Kings may change in a day, but the minds of their people don’t,” Aelin said quietly, her words lined with anger. “Shouldn’t you know that from spending the last ten years feigning a war against our country?”

Aedion’s expression tightened. He didn’t answer before turning away and falling to the back of the group again.

Aelin rode on in silence, but mentally berated herself for speaking so sharply to her cousin. He didn’t deserve her abuse – especially when she knew he was still sore about her giving Rowan the blood oath. She was taking out her personal frustration on him when his only objective was to deliver the court safely to Terrasen. The queen slumped dejectedly in her saddle.

After a few minutes of observing both cousins, Lysandra casually slowed to join Aedion. “She loves you, you know,” the lady murmured. “She’s just got other things on her mind, like we all do. Don’t take it personally.”

Aedion looked up at her with a wretched expression on his face. “How can I take it any other way?” His broken whisper wrenched the lady’s heart. “We wouldn’t be in this situation if I’d found her years ago – if I’d saved her from Arobynn –” He broke off when she flinched at the mention of the man she’d killed. He hung his head. “I’m sorry, Lysandra. I failed us all. I could have – _should_ have – done so much to prevent this.”

To the general’s surprise, Lysandra reached out and flicked him on the ear. “Oh, hush,” she retorted. “What happened is over. You can’t change that, and neither can Aelin or any of the rest of us. She’s just grumpy today because her faerie prince is off without her.”

That startled Aedion enough to make him straighten up. He furrowed his fair brows and asked, “That’s all?”

Lysandra rolled her eyes. Aelin was right about these males being too stupid for their own good sometimes.

“Yes, that’s all,” she repeated, as if to a child. “I mean, not that she isn’t upset about all the things you are. She feels just as ashamed about leaving Terrasen behind and living as Celaena. But she’s _especially_ touchy because you won’t let her go gallivanting and she’s pining after the prince.”

Aedion blinked. “Oh.” As he drifted into his own thoughts, Lysandra returned to her place at Evangeline’s side and made a face that set the girl giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lysandra is SO. MUCH. FUN. to write.


	4. Freedom

The next afternoon, at Aedion’s urging, the queen and the Fae prince set off into the forest. Aelin had needed only nominal prodding before agreeing to scout duty, but shot a nasty scowl in Lysandra’s direction. The lady returned a grin that was all too self-congratulatory.

Aelin shifted into Fae form once they were out of sight of the rest of the court. When she looked over at Rowan, his pine green eyes burned with excitement at being out in the forest with her once again. They’d both missed the days spent running wildly through the mountains around Mistward – although they were glad to be rid of the skinwalkers.

The only warning the queen gave was a wide, feral smile exposing those elongated canines before she burst into a run. Rowan followed the phantom sound of her laugh and raced after her, dodging trees and leaping through underbrush. The prince’s lips lifted into a smirk as he gained on his princess, his queen, his Fireheart. They tore through the forest, startling perched birds and sending small animals scurrying for cover. Leaves fluttered around Aelin. She reached out to grab one as it fell, delighting in the precision and power of this form. She finally felt _free_ of Rifthold and all that it meant.

The queen reached a small clearing and slowed to a walk. She flopped down into the tall grasses and late-summer flowers; Rowan leaned against a nearby tree a moment later. They kept companionable silence until Aelin rolled over onto her stomach.

“What has you looking so smug?” she asked. Rowan noted that although her tone was demanding, her face was open and happy. The gold in her eyes seemed to sparkle with the sunlight – Aelin of the Wildfire, heir of Mala Fire-Bringer, in her element. It made the prince’s heart skip a beat.

His voice was rough when he spoke. “Oh, just admiring the view,” he said. A breeze kicked up that made her hair dance like pale flame. He swallowed hard as the same wind teased him with her scent, laced with contentment… and desire.

Slowly, Aelin rose. She met Rowan’s heated gaze and sauntered toward him. She was mere inches away before she breathed, “I can give you a better one.”

Rowan was only half-aware of the desperate growl that ripped from his throat before he seized Aelin and pulled her into a kiss. She responded enthusiastically. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her effortlessly to rest against his hips. She locked her ankles around his waist, then broke the kiss to strip off her shirt. Rowan had the undershirt over her head in a flash. He lowered his mouth to her bare throat, savoring her warm skin and her deep moan. She gripped his shoulders hard in response. He growled at the sharp sensation of her fingernails through the cloth.

He leaned away for a moment, long enough to see the fire burning in her eyes, then whirled around so that Aelin’s back was pressed against the rough bark of the tree. She gasped at the change but quickly recovered and pulled Rowan’s mouth back to her own. Their lips roved without thought, each trying to taste as much of the other as possible. Mingled, breathy moans rose from the embrace.

Aelin began to fumble at Rowan’s belt. He shifted to help open his pants and slide hers off. A moment later he was teasing her entrance with his fingers, using them expertly to build the tension in her core as her amorous murmurs slid into incomprehensibility.

The male sensed that his lover’s patience was slipping and decided to appease her. He withdrew his teasing fingers and returned Aelin’s brief whimper with a growl. The queen, with sudden alertness, caught him in a smoldering stare, wordlessly begging for what she knew followed. Rowan’s toothy smile promised a thorough fulfillment.

As Rowan plunged his cock into her, Aelin’s ecstatic cry echoed across the clearing and startled small birds from the surrounding trees. Then she latched her mouth to his collarbone, nipping and sucking with enthusiasm. The male’s growls only grew wilder as she shoved his shirt up and raked her fingernails down his back. In the midst of her pleasure, Aelin let loose a breathless laugh at the memory of the last time she’d done that.

Rowan ground desperately into the smaller Fae, feeling her respond with erratic hip thrusts and those damned teeth against his skin. It was bliss. She could rip him to shreds, and as long as he loved her to the last, he wouldn’t even care.

Aelin was feeling the effects of her prince’s attentions. A mounting climax rose from her core to spread through her limbs until her toes curled, head pitched back against the tree trunk, fingers scrabbled at her lover’s shoulders with increasing desperation – and finally, the orgasmic shaking overtook her and she cried out again. This time her scream was prolonged but tremulous with pleasure.

Feeling Aelin’s body clenching and writhing around him, Rowan thrust forcefully into her, nearing his own climax but unwilling to let the queen come down quite yet. A second wave of bliss struck Aelin. The male reveled in her pants and moans, eliciting more by leaning over to nip at her neck. Aelin wailed, unable to contain the force of her orgasm as it crashed through her body, and bucked uncontrollably in Rowan’s arms.

The prince could ward off his own climax no longer. He released with a hunter’s growl, pushing Aelin against the tree as he tried to hold himself up. She was grateful for the extra support. Her own legs, turned to jelly by that thorough fucking, would certainly not have done the job.

The lovers clutched each other close as they regained their composure. After a few minutes Rowan lowered Aelin to her feet still but pressed his body to hers, unwilling to break contact. She closed her eyes and drew his head down to rest against hers.

Neither spoke.

********************* 

Two Fae forms strode back into camp at sunset. Lysandra pretended not to notice that they took every opportunity to share little touches and kisses.

She smiled to herself. _Idiots._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you go! i hope the smut was worth the wait. (apologies for the delay in posting.)


End file.
